


Black and white

by majesticlolipop



Series: Love in Colours [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Line Art, M/M, artwork, cuteness, idk what this is, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticlolipop/pseuds/majesticlolipop
Summary: Just a little line art drawing as its been a while. Nothing fancy, just a hello to you all!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Long note at the end to say why I've been away so long. Xx

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=344r1c8)   
[](http://tinypic.com?ref=6nwfhe)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you all! This is a little sketch I did a while ago, nothing fancy. I know I've been pretty AWOL at the moment. There's a few different reasons to why I've been quiet. Biggest one is that I'm currently extremely extremely ill. I'm in and out of hospitals, I'm in pain, I'm after loosing tonnes of weight and find every day tasks very hard. I've got severe systemic JIA which is an autoimmune chronic illness that affects the joints and your organs. Along with that though, the past year I've been battling some sort of chronic disease that's been making my body reject food and try and destroy itself inside out. They still don't know what it is and I've kinda been down about it. I had to quit college and stuff and I'm having a hard time being alone and sick.   
> Another reason I have not been active is because of tumblr. Now it's really and truly not the mystrade fandom that I have a problem with, because I haven't ever received an anon or hate or anything bad from ANY of you. I find this ship to be a very safe place. However, as some of you know I did get 'known' first online for my sherlolly work. If you're in the sherlolly or Johnlock fandom you will know that there is a massive divide. As someone who absolutely loves both sherlolly and johnlock, it was too toxic. I found I was loosing my friends when I stuck up for people and I got into arguments that were really detrimental to my mental health. It seems that there is this pressure with having to please everyone. I can't do that. Even after lots of posts trying to keep the peace, it would always be met with petty arguments on both sides. Honestly, if you call someone else's ship disgusting or discredit someone's artwork because it's of something you don't ship, just ignore it and don't bother being a dick about it. I've had a break for a few months now, albeit without the little posts about my health. I'm finding it so much better to be off that site to be honest, but I do miss the fandom life. So! Hopefully I will post more. I am sore and have bad hands so this is the best I could do this week. I'm hoping to send out some mystrade Christmas cards this year though, get into the festive spirit!   
> I haven't got a laptop, so I don't think any actual fic will be coming from me any time soon. Honestly it's so hard to embed photos through an old kindle hehe! (That's what I draw on!)   
> Okay, love you all lots!   
> Mystrade kisses and cuddles and cuteness,  
> Katch x


End file.
